Bonzo's Lover
by TropicCitrus
Summary: OH MY GOSH DON'T READ THIS. I JUST KEEP IT UP FOR MEMORIES. I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS IN SEVENTH GRADE
1. Love at first sight

Julienne was one of the few girls who made it into Battle School. She was very brilliant, but she didn't always feel like using her talent, so she ended up not being in a good army. She was slender from the required constant exercise, and she had brown curly hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Her skin was peach colored and her lips were naturally glossy. Belonging to an unusually named army (Jerboa (Not to be confused with the kangaroo rat)), she was teased often, especially since Jerboa Army was so low in the standings (This is because Jerboa Army is used most often as a stepping stone for launchies or a place to put the kids ready to be iced, with few kids that had actual talent). But this was not a problem to her. She did have a problem, though: She loved Bonzo Madrid, and he was totally oblivious.

Every day she would try to find Bonzo in the hallway, and follow him far enough behind that he wouldn't think she was stalking him. When he arrived at his destination, she would pass the entrance he had gone through, as if she was simply going that way and not following Bonzo. She never wanted to stop this habit, she loved his dark elegance too much.

Eventually Bonzo noticed Julienne following him, and asked a few of his comrades about why Julienne was following him in the hallway. They snickered because they had all caught on. One got the courage to pipe up and say:

"Bonzo, she likes you!"

Bonzo was taken back by this. The possibility of a girl liking him never even occurred to him. He had thought it impossible, especially since there were so few girls in Battle School, and they all weren't interested in boys, believing most often that guys were inferior to them.

He dismissed his army, pondering over the thought of a pretty girl like Julienne liking him, a somewhat cruel commander. He thought everyone outside his army would think he was psychotic and hate him.

The next day as Bonzo was walking to practice, he motioned for his army to go on ahead of him. He turned around and walked over to Julienne, who pretended to not notice him turn around so that she wouldn't look like she was watching Bonzo (Which she had been doing).

"Hey, I noticed you following me around recently. Why?" asked Bonzo.

Julienne blushed and replied, "I…umm… simply was going in the same direction… Why would you notice me?"

"Oh, well, my army said something about you possibly stalking me for some reason… and I just was wondering why you would stalk me…. Especially since it's weird to stalk people…"

"Bye, I guess. I think you have somewhere to be?"

"Bye!" said Bonzo as he quickly hurried back to his army.

Later, a little before lights out, some kids of Salamander Army went over to Bonzo.

"Did you ask her out?" wondered one imbecile.

"Dude, you can't go anywhere but Battle School. Where would he take her?" replied a more sensible person.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Does she really like you?"

"Do you like her back?"

Salamanders pestered Bonzo until he said, "Enough! LEAVE ME ALONE. Stay out of my business."

Salamanders begrudgingly went back to their bunks. As they arrived, the lights went out.

In the meantime, Julienne returned to her bunk with the happy thought that Bonzo had not figured out her secret. She dwelt on the memory of his intelligent eyes, dark as coal as he spoke to her…SPOKE to her…and the way his hair swished over his tan forehead. Then her mind turned to the sound of his smooth, elegant accent. She really loved him, but she didn't believe he liked her back while in truth Bonzo was thinking the same thoughts about her, but better fitting her description, in his bed. He had fallen in love with her, as she was in love with him, but neither of them knew it yet.

TBC!

(Please no one like Bonzo, too. Yes, I am crazy, but I don't want anyone else liking him!)


	2. Promotion

**Sorry it took so long to write this, but I was sick for a month with a viral meningitis and couldn't focus. It's finally up, and just saying that like flyingsolo365, I'm not an author who writes for reviews, but they're like candy- unnecessary but nice.**

In the middle of the "night," a slip of paper silently slid under the door of Jerboa Army.

When Julienne woke up, she decided to read the paper after breakfast. Surely it could wait, right?

At breakfast, Julienne sat with the other girls. They were Petra Arkanian, a Salamander; Serena Michaels, a Robin who was dating her commander, Tim Drake; and Z and Tiana Foxx, a set of twins in Komodo Army. There was a commonly believed rumor that there was a mix-up in the womb, and Z accidentally got both brains.

"So I was doing my daily routines, and he turned around and SPOKE to me!" said Julienne excitedly. Her "daily routines" were what she called stalking Bonzo.

"OMG you had a conversation with him?" asked Serena.

Petra, ignoring Serena said, "He talked to you. So what? He may have just been suspicious. Or not, you may never know…"

"YES! Yes yes yesyesyes!" exclaimed Julienne, reading the paper. "Goodbye, Marcy Culliton! It's my time to shine!"

Julienne had just been promoted to commander. She grabbed her few possessions and headed towards the commander's room. Finally, she had some personal space. As she opened the door, she noticed another slip of paper. Badger at 10:00.

"My first day as commander and I already have a battle? Ugh, and it's starting…" Julienne checked her clock, "Oh my gosh, in 2 minutes!"

She warned her army of the coming battle, and they all armed up into their flash suits.

As they were getting near the gate, Julienne said, "Okay, I don't have enough time to think of tactics, so just shoot as many Badgers as you can! Go go GO!"

Jerboa Army poured out of the gate, some newer members shouting battle cries.

The final score was 40 Jerboas frozen and 25 badgers frozen, 5 hit.

At precisely 12:00, Julienne headed to the Commanders' Mess Hall. She hadn't talked to anyone above her rank unless spoken to first, so she hadn't known anyone there. She chose an empty corner to sit in, trying not to attract attention.

"HI. I do believe we've met," said a voice behind Julienne.

She turned to see _Bonzo Madrid_ slide in next to her!

"Eep," said Julienne.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well, congratulations on becoming a commander. Maybe sometime I could give you some pointers to help your army be a bit more…victorious."

"Yeah. Sure! Any time," said Julienne, suddenly lost in Bonzo's eyes. She blinked a few times and refocused.

They didn't have anything else to say, so they finished their lunches in silence.

"OMG he seriously talked to you again?" exclaimed Serena as Julienne repeated her lunchtime experience. "That's, like, 2 times!"

"Yeah, I know, right? Am I the luckiest girl on this asteroid or what?" said Julienne.

"You're the luckiest human or squirrel I know!" said Serena.

"Which one am I?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, anyways, do you think he likes me? OMG if he likes me, then we'll be the second couple in Battle School history! EEEEEEEeeeee!"

"I claim the honor of being the first."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Well, I've got to go. I need the rest of free time to practice for my battle at 19:00."

"Good luck!" said Julienne as she skipped over to where her "daily routines" were taking place.

As Julienne started following Bonzo to the Games Room, he turned and saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey, I was looking for you. Since we're in separate armies, doesn't that mean we should be enemies?"

"Not necessarily. Just on the battlefield. Besides, my army is mostly launchies- we don't pose a threat to your army."

"It will once I show you some tactics."

"Does it have to be now?"

"I guess not, but you said any time…"

"I just don't like to do stuff until I have to."

"Well, what do you usually do during free time?"

"St- I mean, talk to my friends, which I already did. Why do you ask?"

"If you don't have anything to do, why don't you learn a lesson from me?"

He led her to the practice room, and explained ways of trapping and avoiding the enemy.

"Now just promise me you won't use these against me," said Bonzo.

"How will we seal it?" asked Julienne, hoping for the warmth of Bonzo's touch in a handshake.

"How's about like this?" said Bonzo, and kissed her.


	3. Publicity

**I forgot to mention last chapter that Serena is a character of my friend Lilah aka FlyingSolo365. Anyways, I hope my few readers like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

Serena's POV

I was sitting on the floor, doing homework and holding hands with Tim when Julienne burst through the door of Robin Army. Her eyes were bright and excited and she looked highly spazzy.

"Julienne, free period is almost over," I started to complain when she interrupted me.

"OHEMGEE HE KISSED ME!" she squealed.

Of course, everyone knew who "he" was. Bonzo Madrid had kissed Julienne.

Everything went black.

Julienne's POV

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I was shouting as I was double-slapping her awake while Tim, her boyfriend/commander, shook her at the shoulders.

"Serena, we have a battle soon and we can't have you in this condition!" Tim yelled. "Do I need to get Dimak?"

Dimak was the guy who had to be the "mom" for our launchie group. Poor guy. He must have been living in a nightmare until he discovered Serena's private sugar stash.

"Let me try," I said. Tim might not know this trick. "MUFFINS!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "What kind? Will I like them?"

"Do you like get-your-skinny-white-butt-on-the-battlefield kind?" scolded Tim. "You need to suit up and go, go, GO!"

"What time is it?" she asked, truthfully having no idea.

"Adventure Time! Just kidding. It's 18:30 about. Your battle's in a half hour. Barely enough time to eat dinner and go."

I was so shocked from Serena fainting that I didn't bother show up for dinner. I wasn't going to eat anything.

I spent my extra time thinking about Bonzo, especially how his soft lips pressed against mine like half of a puzzle finding its missing piece….

The next morning, I chose a muffin for breakfast. Hmmm… blueberry or chocolate chip? There was more of a chance of blueberries getting freeze-dried than chocolate chips being freeze-dried…. What about banana nut? That sounds good. Is there such a thing as a banana or a nut muffin? I ended up choosing banana nut, and headed over to the same corner I ate in yesterday. There was a serious possibility of it being lucky. I mean, Bonzo approached and ate with me there yesterday, not to mention spoke to me in it.

I didn't see Bonzo yet, so I looked around for Tim, the only other commander I had talked to.

I heard a loud screech from the regular mess hall.

"Tim, Muffins are IMPORTANT!"

It was Serena's voice. She must have seen the muffin selection today and flipped out.

Why didn't Tim get that muffins are awesome? When will he learn?

"Hi. Julienne? You there?"

I must have been so angry at Tim's ignorance that I hadn't heard Bonzo slide in.

"Oh, hey…" I said.

"So, I didn't see you at dinner last night. Was something wrong? Oh, Dios, are you avoiding me? Do you not like me? Oh, sorry about, you know… I'll leave," Bonzo started to walk away, but I caught him.

"No," I said, "I didn't go to dinner because I wasn't hungry because Serena, you know, Serena Michaels from Robin Army, she fainted right in front of me just before dinner." I said. "I didn't want to eat anything."

"What made her faint?"

"I kind of told her that we kissed…" I admitted guiltily.

"And how many other people heard?"

"All of Robin Army…"

"Great. Now all of Battle School will know."

"If they'll know sooner or later, why don't we make it sooner?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I motioned inwards and leaned towards Bonzo, hoping he would catch my hint. He did. We slowly brought our lips together in front of all the commanders of all the other armies. The feeling was as great as I remembered. When I looked up after we were done, smiling softly, every other commander (except Tim, who already knew) looked incredulous. They were probably thinking _HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND? SLIGHTLY CRUEL COMMANDER BONZO MADRID SOFTENED UP ENOUGH TO GET A GIRLFRIEND?_


	4. Workout

**This author's note is dedicated to the people who don't review: I know some of you aren't reviewing- I constantly check my story traffic. I'm talking to YOU, Thai person! Pff, searching my story 4 times and not reviewing...**

Chapter 4

Julienne's POV

"Now everyone knows," I said.

"No, only the commanders know," stated Bonzo.

"Do you doubt they won't tell their armies?"

"You have a point." He said.

There was a pause.

"Do you think there's a plain banana or nut muffin?" I asked.

Serena came up to me before lunch.

"You and Bonzo seriously kissed in front of all the commanders?" asked Serena.

I shrugged. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

"Battle School is buzzing with the rumor that you and Bonzo are together."

"You think I haven't noticed?"

"You are now officially the luckiest human, squirrel, or blade of grass I know."

I'm not even going to ask…

I no longer feel the need for my daily routines. Probably because now, BONZO AND I ARE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE!

_But_, from memorizing Bonzo's usual schedule, I knew that I'll have practice followed by Gym time with him…

Bonzo's POV

Julienne entered the practice room, eyes sparkling and every 10 seconds looking over at me. Whenever I caught her doing this, she would look away quickly, doubtlessly looking over again when I wasn't watching.

Finally, I came over to her.

"Your aim's a little off," I stated. "Try pointing higher."

She followed my directions, but her aim was still slightly off.

"Here," I said, putting my arms around hers to correct her angle. "Try this."

I decided to leave my arms there to make sure she didn't change her position, and it felt kind of…nice.

Julienne's POV

OMG HIS ARMS ARE AROUND ME! I LOVE THIS!

It seemed so short, but suddenly, practice was over. Oh well, at least we have gym next…

"Bonzo, what do you have next?" I was just making sure…

"Gym," he replied. I was right.

"Hey, me too!" I said.

We headed over to the Gym together. We started with running, and then went to push-ups after we had done a few laps. Third, we used the bench press, or rather, Bonzo used the bench press while I stared at his bulging muscles.

After weight lifting, Bonzo asked, "Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?" then practically _ripped his shirt off!_

"Eep," I said.

"What was that?" asked Bonzo.

"I think the chair squeaked."

"What chair?"

"Maybe Vlad changed his position on the bench press," I suggested, motioning towards him.

Upon hearing his name, Vlad looked over and saw Bonzo. He ran out of the gym.

"Okay then…." said Bonzo. "What next? Chin-ups? Stomach crunches?"

"We already spent most of the required time, so let's finish up with a slow jog to cool down."

We finished up and walked back to our rooms holding hands, but Bonzo had put his shirt back on, so the experience was less enjoyable.

"I'll walk you all the way to your room," offered Bonzo, "So we don't have to split up sooner."

When we got to my room, Bonzo said, "I'll see you around." He quickly kissed me on the cheek, then left.


	5. The battle

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to publish this- I wrote it during my vacation the week ****before school started, but I was too lazy to type this up. Hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 5!

Julienne's POV

Oh no. The slip of paper quivered in my hands. Jerboa versus Salamander at 0700.

Bonzo's POV

Salamander versus Jerboa. No, no no!

Julienne's POV

I told my army to not shoot until salamander shot. I was _not_ going to fire the first shot.

Bonzo's POV

We won't shoot until Jerboa shoots. No way will I start the battle.

Third Person

Both armies entered the gates. They stayed in open positions, not moving, waiting for the other to shoot.

They both waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Julienne and Bonzo simultaneously, slowly, brought their guns upward and aimed at themselves. They shot, and froze themselves. Cautiously, the other soldiers did the same. The end result was 40 jerboas frozen and 40 salamanders frozen. Tie game.

Julienne's POV

Well, that was awkward. Will my army still trust me?

Bonzo's POV

That was weird. I hope that doesn't have to happen again.

Julienne's POV

I sat by Serena, deciding to sit in the regular Mess Hall today. I didn't want to sit by Bonzo after that battle today.

"Hey, what does it mean by both Salamander and Jerboa lost?" asked Serena.

"We both surrendered and froze ourselves," I replied.

"That is SO sweet!" said Serena. "But it also must have been pretty awkward."

"Yeah. I don't think I'd want to look at Bonzo. But my army is glaring at me, so at either mess hall, I can't catch a break."

"I know a book that can cheer you up! It's an old classic called Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer. It's about vampires and werewolves, back when people thought they weren't real."

"Serena, they aren't real."

"People thought Bigfoot wasn't real," retorted my BFF.

I sighed and ate my danish.

END CHAPTER 5!

**I just lost The Game.**


	6. Yes, that little Spanish swear

**This is the beginning of a series of short chapters. Well, not really a series, just until the end of this fanfic.**

Chapter 6

Julienne's POV

"I can't believe they gave that little hijo de puta an army! He's not worthy. It's not fair. He just doesn't deserve it! He was useless in my army; he'll be useless in this one, too!" Bonzo had been complaining for hours about Ender Wiggin getting an army of his own.

"Bonzo, can't you give this kid a break? He's kind of adorable. I know he's only two years younger than us, but isn't he so small and squishy? Like a hamster! Anyways, you shouldn't be so harsh!" I said.

"Why does everyone say he's better than me? He's as useless as a Korean calculator! No offense, Peter," He said to the small Asian-American passing by.

I sighed. Why is Bonzo being such a jerk?


	7. The end

Chapter 7

Julienne's POV

It's now graduation day. Every month, Bonzo got more hostile towards Ender. I can't take it any more!

I walked over to Bonzo. He started chattering excitedly.

"First, I get to cream his army on the battle ground. It will make a sweet goodbye. And after-" I interrupted him.

"Bonzo, we're over. I'm breaking up with you."

He stopped and stared for a second, and then he smiled, saying, "That is such kuso. You know you want me." He motioned towards his body.

"No, I don't." I said, walking away, towards the ship to Tactical School.

I boarded the ship. Bye-bye- Bonzo. Thank God I won't have to see your face anymore.

**LE FIN!**


End file.
